


The Third Eye

by seasunwrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mother-Son Relationship, Percy is a Dork, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, damn I like writing awkward scenarios, it's awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasunwrites/pseuds/seasunwrites
Summary: "Have you and Annabeth had sex?""Unghh..."//Percy learned the hard way that mothers know everything, and Sally Jackson is no exception.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 165





	The Third Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ty Abby for inspiring me in the discord chat to make this shjshds I thought it was too good to ignore. This one's for you, girl. And also everyone else who make me wield out power that I don't know how to use and I write this oops. Anyway, have an awkward son and mother conversation that every single person in this room dreads to have.

It all went downhill when Percy closed the door to his apartment.

Before that, he was having a great day in his humble opinion. Annabeth had just gotten out of school, so now they were officially free of homework and had more time for just the two of them. he'd gone to her dorm earlier in the morning to help pack her things, and then Percy drove around the city until they decided to stop at and abandoned parking lot were they did...stuff. All in all, he had a great time, so in his pathetic naïve mind, Percy could not comprehend how a day could turn out so wrong.

Actually, he did. He was a demigod, after all, but at the moment he'd forgotten how bad his luck was.

"Hey, Mom! I'm home," Percy called out. 

"Hey yourself," Sally replied from the kitchen. Judging by the smell, she was making her famous Seven Layer Dip. His stomach grumbled in anticipation. 

Percy wondered over to the kitchen; a boy had his needs. Sally was smashing the beans in the stew, extra soft just for him. When she heard him coming, she turned around with a breezy smile. 

"You're here just in time. Paul needs the car to run an errand for, you know, baby things." Sally patted her baby bump, which Percy didn't understand how it could get so big. 

"She's going to be so spoiled," Percy said, taking a blue corn tortilla chip and dipping it into some guacamole. 

"And most of all by her big brother," his mom said, smiling fondly at him. She noticed something different about Percy, though, because the next thing he knew, she was giving him a once over. Her head tilted slightly to the right. There was a sparkle in her eye that made him nervous. "I see you had fun."

Percy opened his mouth, but decided on closing it. Instead, he pretended to busy himself with the beans. "Um, yeah. I drove Annabeth around the city now that she doesn't have work to do. It was fun."

"That's nice to hear, Honey. Actually, you just reminded me of something. Since Paul is going to use the Prius now, I hope he doesn't encounter anything, ah...too messy. It would be a shame for it to smell like it usually does when two people have sex."

Percy started chocking on the tortilla chip he had been eating. His face felt so hot that somebody could've put the bean casserole over his skin and it would've cooked perfectly. He made a strangled noise.

"Percy, it's alright. Just use protection, Estelle doesn't need to be a niece and I don't need to be a grandmother just yet. Also maybe don't do it in the Prius," Sally said with a raised eyebrow. She didn't sound mad, though. But this was still going horribly for Percy. 

He cleared his throat. "Um, why do you think...?"

"That you've had sex? Well, have you and Annabeth had sex?"

Percy said something really smart like, "Unghh..."

"That's what I thought, young man. Please tell me you've used the condoms I've given you."

He covered his face in his hands and groaned. " _Mom!"_ There was a pause, and Percy realized that Sally was waiting for him to answer her. "Yes! Yes, okay we did! Happy?"

She beamed at him and ruffled his hair. "Of course I am, Perce. My little boy, all grown up. I can help you buy some-"

" _No!_ No please, Ma, it's okay."

She stared at him inquisitively. "You sure?" 

Percy thought for a moment. She was being surprisingly chill about it, even excited. Putting aside the embarrassing situation, his mom wanted to help in the end. "...Okay, fine. You can help me buy condoms from time to time--wow I can't believe I just said that."

She laughed. "Good. You should appreciate my offer. I remember when I was with your dad, around your age, and-"

"Oh no. We are _not_ talking about that. You're actually trying to kill me. How did you know anyway?" 

"Aside from motherly instincts, you two have not been the most discreet couple." Sally crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Okay, okay. Enough, I'm out." He dashed out the kitchen as fast as humanly possible. 

"You can be so dramatic sometimes!"

"Love you too, Mom! But I won't hear another word, because next thing I know you're talking about your golden days with my dad and how you do it with Paul!" Percy yelled from his room, looking for a drachma.

"What makes you think I'd say that?" Came her muffled reply.

"You're openly wanting to talk about my sex life with Annabeth. I wouldn't be surprised if you mentioned your own. Which, in my opinion, would be more horrifying than giving me The Talk for the fourth time in a row!" He heard his mom laugh, making him grumble to himself about not taking him seriously. 

"Wait. Is Paul Home?" Percy asked, poking his head out from the doorway. _It's just my luck if he's in his room._

"...No."

"That's all, thanks!" Percy could practically hear Sally's sigh and her usual shake of the head when she found something that he did silly, but she didn't say anything else.

 _Thank the gods._ They probably pitied him.

He fished a drachma and a prism from his drawer. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Annabeth Chase." On cue, his girlfriend's face appeared in his room. She looked tired, probably from spending the whole afternoon roaming through the city, not to mention the detour. Her eyes were heavy, and she'd tied her hair back into a messy bun. 

When she smiled softly at him, she looked like the most beautiful person in existence. "Hi."

"Hi," he said. All the embarrassment had faded away.

"Why did you call?" Annabeth asked curiously. 

"Oh, right." Percy scratched the back of his head.

"...So?"

"My mom knows," he blurted out. His girlfriend knit her eyebrows. "That we're having...um, sex."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in her hand to keep from laughing at him.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Percy said indignantly.

This only made her burst into small giggles. "I'm sorry...It's just-" She glanced up at his face and started laughing all over again. After a few moments of trying to seemingly keep a straight face, Annabeth finally managed to wipe her eyes and talk properly. "Hoo, boy. What I'm trying to say, Seaweed Brain, is that it probably wasn't so hard for her to figure it out, because...well you're you."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Her eyes found a spot on his neck and grinned. "You have a hickey on your neck. Oh, and your shirt is on backwards _and_ inside out."

He looked down at his shirt and felt his face heat up all over again. "Oh."

"Was she...you know, fine with it?" Now it was Annabeth's turn to blush.

"Um, yeah. Yeah she was. Said she could help with the condoms." 

"Oh gods," Annabeth said, burying her face in a pillow. Her shoulders were shaking from laughter. 

"Hey! I went through something traumatizing today! It has scarred me more than anything else I've encountered, so maybe show some respect!"

She shook her head at him. At least his girlfriend had that in common with his mom. "Whatever you say to help you sleep at night." Then her eyes turned a bit more serious. "But seriously, though. I'm not sure I can look at Sally in the eye again."

"That makes two of us."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it haha :)  
> Check out my Tumblr @chironshorseass
> 
> ok that's all. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
